Hola chau ultima parte
by death.lust
Summary: La ultima parte!Intrigado como termina esto?xD


Hola... Chau(Parte IV)

Dia...28 de diciembre del 2005,hora 9:30 de la mañana

Tyson:Weeehhhhhhhhhhhh...Daichi,tienes una idea para la proxima fiesta?

Daichi:Sii!!!!!!!

Tyson:a ver como?

Daichi:En tu casaaaaaa

Tyson:Ya se!pedazo de gil!pero te digo como puede ser la proxima fiesta!?y como desquitarme de mi abuelo

Daichi:AHHHH ya -ehhhhhhhh...

Tyson:??????

Daichi:No se UU

Tyson:AYYYYYYYYY...eres un bueno para nada!

Daichi:¬w¬

Tyson:Tienes que ser picante!!!Ijaaaaaaaa

Daichi:Que quieres que llamemos a los mariachis?

Tyson:NOOOOOOOOO!!!de donde miercoles saco tanto dinero!?

Dacihi:Del productor,le dijo en el oido

Tyson:AHHHHH...entonces...let it rip!!!!!!

En la oficina del productor.

Productor:Hola Tyson...que sucede?

Tyson:snif,snif,waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,lloraba

Productor:Que pasa!?

Tyson:Es que...weenoo,mi casa,snif,snif...

Productor:Que pasa con tu casa?no me digas!te han pillado! Oo

Tyson:Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii...snif,snif...

Productor:(pensando)uyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...ya se!inventa una escusa

Productor:Weehhhh...mira mi madre,esta internada

Tyson:No era que tu madre murio?

Productor:(pensando)ouch!oO,weeeee

Productor:Necesito dinero para mi novia,para que se compre su fiat

Tyson:No era que ayer cortaste con una,en la noche

Productor:(pensando)pensa...

Productor:es que..a mi casa le estoy dando arreglos!

Tyson:Pero ayer fui y vi que todito estaba bien

Productor:WEeeeeeeeno niño!!!!Te presto dinero waaaaaaaaaaaa,lloraba

Tyson:En cerio?

Productor:Siiiiiiii...toma,te doy 10.000$

Tyson:En cerio!?gracias!!!!!!!!!!!

Productor:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Asi el campeon mundial,tambien arraza con la platita :P

Daichi:Y?

Tyson le enseña los billetes

Daicihi:SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En la casa

Tyson:Proximo paso...sacar a mi abuelo de mi vista!

Daichi:Si...pero,como lo sacamos?

Tyson:Los guardaespaldas de Jlo?

Daichi y Tyson:NNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Daichi:se han quejado mucho,son unos bebes llorones

Tyson:Los guardaespaldas de algun famoso?

Daichi:Oye...hay que romperce un poco el çü!tô para contratar guardaespaldas,tanto de famosos como los comunes UU

Tyson:Y entonces que?

Daichi:Llamemos a los angeles de Charly!

Tyson:Tas en pepe Daichi

Daichi:Si...pero yo gusto de una de las minas

Tyson:Y a mi que?me chupa un guevo

Daichi:¬¬

Tyson:Y como hacemos?

Veamos los supercerebros de los chicos...ja!sus cerebros son muchisimo mas pequeño que el tamaño de una hormiga!¬w¬,y sus neuronas...uffff,peor aun XP

Tyson:No se...al menos que haga otro falso viaje como la del Aconcagua!

Daichi:Fue un falso viaje?

Tyson:no-si

Daichi:Y eso?

Tyson:Un si por que fue un viaje,y un no por que el viaje no era en Argentina sino en Africa,y como alli hace un calor de la $·&$ madre,se llevo los re-abrigos...

Daichi:jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...,se reia el niño como si fuera que le estaban dando un ataque de cosquillas mal.

Tyson:Y si...al menos que...

Daichi:Que!!

Tyson:Tenes el telefono de ellas para llamarlas desde los EEUU?Al menos que se lo pida a Max!

Daichi:Queres que me rompa el çÜ!t0?UU

Tyson:SIIIIII!!!!

Daichi:ÒÓ,y vos tambien rompetelo pibe

Tyson:SI UU(pensando)como si alguna vez me rompi el çü0 por una pavada!

Daichi:¬w¬,mientras...pensemos,donde puede ser la fiesta?aqui ya nooo...

Tyson:En el patio...sabes,mi abuelo construllo un Chalet grande,y al lado un lindo estanque D

Daichi:IAJUUUUUUU!!!!!pero dale!llamemos a las minitas!o

Tyson:SIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Tyson llama a Max

Judy:Recidencia Mitzuhara?

Tyson:Hola señora,soy io Tyson

Judy:AHHH!!Hola Tyson,todo bien?

Tyson:Si,y usted?

Judy:tmb,te paso con Maxi

Max:Hola Tyson!todo bien?

Tyson:Sip!y vos?

Max:tmb

Tyson:Oye...mira,tu tienes el telefono de alguna de las minas de los angeles de Charly?

Max:Sip!por?

Tyson:Bien te cuento...

Y le conto su vida,que comio en el desayuno,se baño,de quien gusta,que javon usa,si es presumido,si le gusta Kai,Tala y Al fin le dijo "llama a las minas de Charly!por que..."

Max:Tu abuelo?Dios!

Tyson:Y si...¬w¬

Max:MMMM...i don't know Tyson,but...yes...or no...or yes...or...i don't know Tyson,be cause i break my hümp$ for this call.

Tyson:OO????What?In spanish please!be cause i can't speak english,i can speak japanece and espanish(?)

Max:OK...MMMM...no se Tyson,pero...si...o no...o si...o...no se Tyson,por que me voy a romper el çüo por esa llamada(eso es lo que dijo en ingles)

Tyson:Ahhhhhh...ok,rompetelo dale,que aki yo me lo rompi MAL

Max:I don't know Tyson...

Y Tyson le cuelga

Max:Tyson?OOOOHhhhhh...$h!t!grrrrrr...you have got a 100 face fÜÇk!! P

Tyson:Ahhhhhh,suspiraba

Daichi:Y?

Tyson:Nada

Daichi:GRRRRRRRRRr...tenia que ser Tyson y su mente de pornografia!

Tyson:A quien le decis que tiene mente de porno?chico porno..¬w¬

Daichi:A ti y tu eres el chico porno!

Tyson:No Tu!

Daichi:NO Tu!

Tyson:TUUUUUUUU!!GRRRRRR

Daichi:TUUUUUUUU!!GRRRRRR

Abuelo:QUIEREN CALLARCE Y EXPLICARME LO QUE PASA!?

Daichi y Tyson:siii óÒ

Abuelo:Okasssss .,vengan...

Tyson le cuenta lo que tiene planeado para año nuevo...

Abuelo:Asi que...era eso

Tyson:--sip

Abuelo:Escuchame Tyson...se que hiciste lios en navidad

Tyson:--sip

Abuelo:Rompiste el palo de Kendo

Tyson:Oye...ese fue Max! ÒÓ

Abuelo:Pero no lo cuidaste...y miraste cosas pornos!

Tyson:Que?ÓÓ,ese fue Daichi!

Daichi:No es cierto!GRRRRR

Abuelo:BASTA!,mira Tyson...yo se que haz hecho muchos lios,pero bueno estas nominado para...

Daichi:Rechazar la festi!

Tyson:DAICHI!ÒÓ

Abuelo:Nooo...directamente,Tyson,te dejo hacer la fiesta hasta las 6 la hora que tu quieras,en el chalet y no hagan lios,ok?

Tyson:SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Abuelo:Asi me gusta ,ahora estoy preparandome

Tyson:Para que?

Abuelo:Para la otra festi,hay una festi aca cerca,asi que...

Tyson:SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!Llamemos a los chicos!

Daichi:SI let it rip!

Continuara...

Tyson empezo a llamar a...Clan White Tiger X

En el clan...

Ray:Vamos!Joiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Lee:Crees que me vas a hacer m!€rd'

Ray:Si

Lee: TT,desgraciado,y los 2 empezaron la accion

Mariah:NOOOOO!!!Acabenla

Y suena el telefono...

Mariah:NOOOOOO!!!ehhh...uyyy el telefono

Lee y Ray:El telefono?

Mariah:Hola...clan X

Tyson:Ups me equivoque 

Mariah:Aguarda...Tyson?

Tyson:Mariah?

Lee y Ray:Tyson?

Tyson:Hola Mariah,que onda?

Mariah:Bien

Tyson:oye mira...tengo una nueva festi!es apartir de las 5:30

Mariah:UNA NUEVA FESTI!!!COOL!!!!

Ray:Una nueva festi?pasame con Tyson!

Mariah:Aja,si,si,si...ok,nos vemos,chao,y corta

Ray:NO!por que cortaste?

Mariah:Corto el,gil

Ray:TT

Lee:Sigamos!

Ray:OKEY,JOIAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mariah:NOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!!

Tyson llamando a los Pbb...

En el clan...

Rick:Ohhhhh Yeahhhh!!!NOooo lo soñeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...,desafinaba mal

Michael:DIos-!Cantas para el çü0!

Rick:no lo soñee...ÒÓ,que?

Michael:Si,cantas para el çü!tô

Rick:OYE ES MI VOZ!ÒÓ...p€ndj0

Emyli:BASTA!!!!

Suena el telefono

Emiyli:Hola...

Tyson:Con los pbb?

Emyli:Hablo yo Emyli,la mas guapa,linda y gatita seeeeeexyyyyyy del equipo ñ.ñ

Rick y Michael:Gatita sexy? ÕÕ

Tyson:jejeje...hola Emyli...

Max:Que sucede?Ehhh...que paso aqui?

Michael:es una historia larguita... ññ

Emyli:Hola Tyson

Max:Tyson?

Tyson:mira...hare otra festi,quieren venir?,es a partir de las 5:30,eh.

Emyli:Como no!

Tyson:Chao...los espero!

Emyli:Adios...

Tyson llamando a la dinastia-F

En el clan...

Julia:AJAJAJAJA...que lindo mi traje de odalisca que compre en egipto!!!!!!!!! D

Romero:MMMMMMMM...deliciosa las frutitas de alli

Raul:Felixxxx...I love you cat!You are beautiful,you are beautiful,it's true!

Todos:JJAJAJAJBLASSAFTEH$GBRTBVFHN

Suena el telefono

Julia:Yo voyyyyyyyy!!!!!!D

Romeo:NO...io n.n

Raul:YO!!!

Julia:TU NO ROMEO!

Romero:Tu no loquita!

Raul:Alli voy...

Romero:le pega,nop hasta que termine la discucion!

Raul: TT

Todos se peleaban peleaban y...suena el contestador

Todos:NOOOOOO!!!

Tyson:Hola dinastia-F,bueno estan invitados a mi festi,que empieza a las 5:30,Romeo tu tmb lo estas,saludos de mi parte,Tyson...

Julia:KAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! ;D

Romeo:CHICAS!!!!!!!D

Raul:Felix waaaaaaaaaaaa (

Tyson llamando al Batallon Barthez

Mathilda:AHHHHHH...Michael...yo...yo...yoo,(soñando)

Miguel:AHHHHHHH...Mathilda...yo...yo...yoo,(soñando)

Suena el telefono

Mathilda y Miguel:AHHHHHHHH!!!eh?

Miguel:Es solo el telefono --,hola

Tyson:Miguel?

Miguel:Hola Tyson,todo bien?

Tyson:Sip y vos?

Miguel:Tmb

Tyson:Mira...hare otra festi para despedir el año,es a partir de las 5:30,que dices?

Miguel:Okkkkkkkkk

Tyson:los espero...Byeeeeeee

Tyson llamando a los Blitzkreigs Boys

En el clan...

Tala:Al fin!!el arma de mi sueños!con esta arma se la meto en el çü0 a Julia cuando va ir a la cama con Kai!

Kai:Con que eres un violador eh...

Tala:AH!eres tu...Kai ¬¬

Kai:Se

Tala:A quien le decis violador...taxiboy

Kai:A vos...ya que te gusta hasta manosear a las chicas,y el taxiboy seras tu...

Tala:GRRRRRRRRRRR...mira,con esto voy a estar acosando a la boba de Julia para que se aleje de ti!

Kai:Eres un necio ¬¬

Tala:Y AHORA A QUIEN LE DECIS NECIO!?

Brian:SHHHHHH...

Tala:OO?

Kai:oO?

Brian:Estamos jugando a las muñequitas...nada mas que tenemos la coleccion de ositos cariñositos!!!

Tala:Ustedes 2 son unos topus,incluido Kai

Kai:Yo que

Spencer:Si...la coleccion enteraaaa!!!!!

Tala:Que topus...

Suena el telefono

Tala:Hola

Tyson:Hola Tala

Tala:Tyson...(pensando)esta es mi oportunidad de confesarle mi amor!

Kai:Tyson?pasame con el,y lo tironea a Tala

Tala:UYYYYYYYyyyy...sali pndjö

Tyson:OO eh?

Kai:SAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiii ´

Tala:Si quiero...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Tyson:como sea estas invitado a mi fes...

Kai lo tira a Tala y sacan el cable del telefono

Tala:AHHHH!!!Se corto la llamda TT

Kai:Si por que tiraste del cable del telefono,p-ötûd0

Tala:Vos sos el p€ÖtUdoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Brian:Que dijo?

Kai:Que nos iba a invitar a un festi...

Spencer:Debe ser festin UU

Tala:¬w¬,no idiota,festichola

Spencer:Por que no un festin en año nuevo!eso es lo tradicional

Brian:No vuelvas con lo Yankee

Tala:idiotas,lo del festin es en navidad ¬¬

Brian:WEno sorryyy...

Tala inmediatamente pone el cable en el telefono y llama...

Tyson:Que desagradables!me cortaron TT

Daichi:jeje...asi son ellos UU

Suena el telefono en casa de Tyson

Tyson:recidencia Kinomiya

Tala:Tyson soy yo...

Y se acerca al telefono Kai

Kai:Kai --

Tala:Sali p€ÔtÜd0 del telefono,Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!grrrrrrrrrrrr

Tyson:Asi que Kai esta contigo,eh

Tala:Si es un rope wevos de primera...decias...

Tyson:ASi que hay una festi en mi casa a partir de las 5:30...

Tala:Ok,y se tropieza y saca el cable del telefono

Tala:Uyyyyyy...$h!t!

Kai:Despues me decis a mi el P€ôTüd0,P€ôTüd0.

Tala:YA!Callate!

Kai: ùú

Tala:Asi esta bien

Tyson:Otra vez me cortaron TT

Daichi:jajajjajajajajjajaja...

Dia...29 de diciembre...los chicos van de compras

Dia...30 de diciembre...Preparativos en el chalet

Tyson:Muy bien...alli llega Hillary

Hillary:Hola Chicos

Tyson le muestra el chalet

Hillary:AH!Esta muy bueno!Buena idea en hacerlo en un chalet...pero...tu abuelo te dejo?

Tyson: S-I,si!

Hillary:Ok!

Mientras Hillary se dirijia a su santuario...la cocina,pero tambien tuvieron que llamar a otras expertas en la cocina para ayudar a Hillary,Mariah,Julia,Emyli y Mathilda.

Tyson:Bien chicas...engargencen de la cocina

Las chicas:SIP!

Suena el telefono

Tyson:Recidencia Kinomiya,habla Tyson .

Telefono:Tyson...

Tyson:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Tyson:Tyson,viejo,soy yo Robert

Tyson:Robert?No estas en Europa

Robert:Jeje...mira te cuento...

Y le conto

Robert:Por eso voy a ir a verte,estoy con Jonny,Enrrique y Oliver,en 4 palabras:Estoy con mi equipo.

Tyson:Okey!!Menos mal que vienes voy a hacer una festichola in my house!

Robert:En cerio?

Tyson:Sip!

Robert:Okey...vamos para alla!

Tyson:Wait a minute!

Robert:Y ahora que ¬w¬

Tyson:Mira...tienes lugar de alojamiento?

Robert:Seee...un hotel igualito igualito al Sheraton,de 5 estrellas y mas,por?

Tyson:Lo que pasa es que bueno...no dejamos entrar a cualquier equipo hasta el dia dicho 31 de diciembre del 2005

Robert:Weee...es el 31?

Tyson:se...festejamos en año nuevo!

Robert:Okey!mañana a que hora

Tyson:A partir de las 5:30

Robert:Ok...bien,mañana vamos a verte,chao

Tyson:Adios!y cuelga

Continuará...

Daichi:Quien era?

Tyson:Los Majestics(los Majestics,se pronuncia los mayestics ¬w¬,es el equipo de Robert)

Daichi:Uyyy...en cerio?

Tyson:Seeee...dicen que mañana van a venir a vernos y a estar en la festi,por eso hay q ir a comprar mas cosas

Daichi:Te acompaño

Los dos salen de compras,vamos a la cocinita,al mundo de la "Fabrica de Charly",al mundo de las masitas,pan dulce,dulce de leche,leche,galletas y demas...

Hillary:AHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Mariah:Que?

Hillary:Se me quemo el biscochito TT

Mariah:Uy $h!t 

Emyli:AHHHH!!!!

Mariah:Ahora que!?

Emyli:Bueno...es una larga historia,y le muestra que se inchastro con la crema mientras batia

Hillary,Mariah y Emyli:AHHHH!!!

Julia:Silencio!

Hillary,Mariah y Emyli:???

Julia le enseña su biscocho relleno a la perfeccion.

Hillary,Mariah y Emyli:Guauuu!! OO

Mathilda:Y miren lo mio

Y lo de Mathilda era galletitas(las yakees)en forma de muñequito,papa noel,entre otras.

Julia:por que no se calman y ya!queremos silencio

Mathilda:Si...y ademas,Hillary,no dijiste que te habias recibido de profecional en la cocina?¬w¬

Hillary:Weehno...es que yo

Julia:Ja!Sabia q era mentira!sigamos

Julia y Mathilda siguieron cocinando como si nada les importara

Mariah:Weno...continuare con mi tortita!y Hillary la ve

Hillary:Guau!se ve q t ha tomado tiempo preparar esto no?

Mariah:So so...

Hillary:Ok

Las chicas siguieron cocinando,preparando la comida,hasta que viene una nueva sorpresa...Oliver para ayudarlas!

Oliver:Hola chicas!

Mariah:Miren es Oliver de los Majestics!

Emyli:Oliver...viniste para ayudarnos?

Oliver: Sisisi

Mariah:genial!tenemos ayuda extra!

En el super...

Tyson:Bien...cuanto es señor?

Seño:Aahh se... 24,50$

Tyson:Ahh..ok...24,50$...24,50!!!???

Seño:Se y ni no tiene pageme mas talde

Tyson:Ahh disculpe señor

Señor:No hay ploblema jovencito

Tyson:Gracias!(pensando)Que bien...yo no gastare los 24,50$,en realidad los tengo,pero para q darcelos a este chino fôrr0

Tyson:Adios!vamos Daichi

Daichi:Si..hasta luego

Señor:Adios!(pensando)pndjÖ d m!€d

Tyson:Vamos Daichi apurate!

Daichi:Hago lo que puedo no me apresures!!!!

En la casa...

Oliver:Bien damas...creo que ya esta todo(Musica de fondo,Queen "We're the champions" :P)

Las chicas:SIIII!!!Y todo gracias a super-Oliver-Majestic!!

Oliver:jejeje...gracias ;),por algo estoy en los Majestics

Hillary:Oye...quieres salir conmigo Oliver?

Oliver: OO?

Emyli:Conmigo;)

Oliver: OO??

Mathilda:O conmigo :

Oliver: OO???

Mariah:Ahhhhhyyy dios,el amor es ciego,no Juli,Julia?

Julia:Con Kai,el es mi amor!!!!

Mariah: --

Tyson:Ya llegue!

Oliver:Hola Tyson!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson:Oliver?Me caiste de sorpresa piber w

Oliver:Si vit..

Tyson entra a la cocina

Tyson:EHHHHHHHHH!!!???

Mariah:Vite Lo hizo Oliver .

Tyson:(

Mariah:Que pasa

Tyson:Es que fui a comprar mas materiales para cocina y gaste 24,50$ Óò

Mariah: S

Oliver:No importa Tyson...yo cocino,y chicas salgan con Enrrique u,u

Hillary:Enrrique?

Emyli:Enrrique?

Mathilda:Enrrique?

Oliver:Sii...el tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies

Mathilda,Emyli y Hillary:NOOOOO!!!

Tyson las saca a las chicas como puede y lo ayuda Mariah,Julia y Daichi

Daichi:Chao...suerte

Julia:Adios!

Mariah:Chau

Tyson:Hasta luego Oliver!

Oliver:Adios chicos,gracias!

Oliver termino de cocinar con lo que compro Tyson,y con eso se termino el bufet que ya esta listo,el chalet ya esta todo ordenado y no queda nada mas que decir...let it rip!

Dia...31 de Diciembre del 2005,hora...5:28vienen

Tyson:Bien...ya llegan los chicos,vienen los PBB y White Tiger X,juntos

Tyson:Holaaa Chicos!

Michael:Hola Tyson D,y le sonrrie

Tyson:jeje...hola

Rick:Bien...dale,quiero empezar la fiesta de una vez por todas!!!

Hillary:Vengan siganmen...es en el chalet,vamos

Tyson:Oye no te olvides de White Tiger X

Hillary:WEno ¬w¬

Y luego venia la dinastia-F

Julia:Hola Tyson!!!!!Y Mariah :D

Mariah:Hola Julia )

Tyson:Vallan para el chalet...el jefe los lleva

Julia:Yo me quedo,vallan ustedes Romero y Raul

Raul y Romero:Ok

Y luego...de la oscuridad...System of a Down,digo Xx,es que se parecen ¬-¬,venian los Blitzkreigs Boys y Kai

Tyson:Hola Tala

Tala:Hola a todos...y a Julia ¬¬

Julia:Hola,y le saca la lengua

Mariah:No empieces!¬w¬

Tala:Como sea vamos

Tyson:Espera a que venga Hillary o el jefe

Tala:Para?

Tyson:Chalet,ahi va ser la fiesta

Tala:Podemos ir solos...

Julia:le grita,QUE TE CREES EH?

Tala:Tala,por que eso es lo que soy,estupida.

Julia:Grrrrrrr...igualmente P

Tala:¬w¬

Julia:KAIIIIIII!!!!!!

Kai:viniste hincha pelotas ¬w¬

Julia:Y si,cuando hay fiestas donde vos venis yo vengo sin falta!

Kai: --

Tala:Agarra a Kai,vamos Kai no te juntes con esta chusma

kai:No

Tala:No que

Kai:No,nada,pero por que me agarras

Tala:Ya sabes,vamos

Kai:--

Y luego...de un extremo,se acercaba un equipo majestuoso...los Majestics

Tyson:LOS MAJESTICS!!!

Robert:HOla...Tyson ÒÓ

Tyson: OwO

Robert:ÒÓ

Tyson:¬w¬

Robert:Hola!

Tyson:Hola!

CUAC!

Todos entran a la fiesta

Julia:Traje el grabador y Push the button with Chemical Brothers yeah!!!!

Rick:Para nada...pongamos masacre en el puticlub,con el Indio.

Kai:Nop,Rolling Stone...de x vida

Raul:GOOD CHARLOTTE!I JUST WANNA LIVE!

Otra vez peleando con la misma pavadita y...Hi!My name is...What?My name is...Who?My name is...Slime Shady!,decia el grabador

Max:Jeje...sorry,pero me artaron

Todos:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

Kai:Al menos es Eminem UU

Enrrique:Perfecto...hay chicas que conquistar aqui?

Romero:Perfecto...hay chicas que conquistar aqui?

Tala:Perfecto...vemos a quien puedo conquistar aqui

Salgamos del mundo de Playboy para ir al mundo del ruido y rap(h)

Max:Hi!My name is..

Raul:Raul

Max:My name is...

Mariah:Mariah

Max:MY NAME IS...¬¬U

Hillary:Tyson quitate!

Max:GRRRRRRR...dejenme cantar,miercoles!

Raul:Sabado..P

Mariah:Domingo

Julia:Viernes ¬w¬

Max:GRRRRRRRR...cierren el çüô!

Raul,Mariah y Julia:Ok¬w¬

Vamos al paraiso de los robacorazones...para ver que plan tienen

Tala:(pensando)Lo que hare es lo siguient,con esta colonia hare que Kai se enamore de mi y luego...Julia!celosa la pendex.!

Enrrique:(pensando)Uffff...cuantas minitas lindas que hay aca,tengo que hablarles a cualquiera de ellas,pero...dejare a Bianca :(

Romero:(pensando)bien...Julia,niña tu solo eres linda...Hillary Tachibana!! (\./)(\./),ufff...lindura de Dios!

Salgamos del mundo de los trÖô$,pollerudos y enamoradisos,para ir al mundo de los Kais,donde ahi es todo.."a quien le importa lo que yo haga,a quien le importa lo q yo diga,yo soy asi,asi seguire,nunca cambiare"...

Kai:Creo que Mariah estas loca

Mariah:Por ÒÓ?

Kai:No paras de bailar

Mariah:y a mi q,me chupa

Kai:Es que te ves ridicula --

Mariah:Que pesimista!

Kai:--

Mariah:Deja de mirame!

Kai:No te estoy viendo,solo veo ese cuadro,osea lo contemplar ese cuadro y criticarlo,mi critica es..."Eso se parece mucho a Ti"

Mariah:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... ÒÓ

Kai:No en cerio,date vuelta

Mariah se da vuelta y mira el cuadro

Mariah:AYYYYY!!!!Que linda!

Kai:Si viste ¬w¬

Mariah:Es Afrodita

Kai:se

Mariah:jeje gracias Kai ;)

Kai:

Tala:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Spencer:Ahora que te pasa Tala

Tala:Mira a Kai...coqueteando y elogiando a Mariah!!GRrrrr...pervertido ÒÓ

Spencer:Dejalo...deja que tenga un amor inesperado con Mariah(Osea Mariah soy yo So (; )

Tala:Las pelotas con el amor!!el es mio Ò-Ó

Brian:Creo que estamos celosos no Talita?

Tala:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... ÒÓ

Spencer:Tala?

Tala calentito como un pancho,envidiando de lo mejor a Mariah

Tyson:Mira a Kai

Hillary:Que pasa con el?

Tyson:Esta coqueteando a Mariah

Hillary:Que lindo!parece que Kai ya tiene su media naranja .

Tyson:Sip

Mariah:En cerio?

Kai:Si .

Mariah:Jejeje

Julia:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ÒÓ

Raul:Que pasa Julita --

Julia:Estoy enojado con Kai,mira a MARIAH!!!!GRRRRRR

Raul:Dejalo...ademas Kai ya es como si encontro su verdadera media naranja

Julia:QUE M!€RD DECIS????

Raul:nada Julita --,nada

Julia:Okey ;

Mariah:Kai

Kai:Si

Mariah:Bueno yo me preguntaba si...

Tala: OO,y temblaba y estaba enojandoce

Spencer:Tala?

Julia: OO,lo mismo que Tala

Raul:Julina?

Mariah:Yo me preguntaba si...si...si...tu quieres

Tala y Mariah saltan y agarran a Mariah

Kai:Que hace pndjô$!?

Tala:Sacando a esta mina de pedirte que fuera tu novia

Kai:Que cara...ÒO

Julia:Si eso es lo que hice

Luego Mariah se enoja y los tira a los 2

Mariah:Que m!êrd les pasan?ÒÓ,yo solo le queria preguntar si queria un poco de mis bocaditos!

CUACCCCCCC XDDDDD

Tala:Y por que lo agarraste y le preguntaste con esa voz de "exitada"?

Mariah:En primer lugar le queria dar algo que se le callo y 2 de donde sacaste lo de la voz de exitada ÒÓ...creo q estamos celosos hoy.

Kai se sale...

Mariah: Kai.. TT

Julia:Lero lero...eso te lo mereces por ser tan tonta!

Tala:Si eso

Mariah:USTEDES CALLENCEN,NECIOS,y se va

Tala: ÒÓ Julia

Julia: ÒÓ Tala

Tala:Te estare observando pndj

Julia:Y a ti lo mismo

Vamos a lo de Mariah,en el estanque.

Mariah:Parece que Julia y yo ya no somos amigas!gm!

Mathilda pasaba por el estanque y la ve.

Mathilda:Mariah que sucede?

Mariah:Nada...estoy molesta con Julia --

Mathilda:por?

Mariah:Es que se enojo por que Kai me estaba coqueteando y elogiando

Mathilda:Mmm...no te preocupes,Julia es muy lindas e inteligente,pero a veces se porta de una manera tacaña.

Mariah:Lo se...

Ahora vamos a lo de Kai...

Kai:(pensando)la cosa es que ya he besado a varias chicas,en realidad bese a Julia y Tala,pero Mariah no me dijo que gustaba de mi,pero yo la noto muy buena chica y...me preguntaba si ella quiere ser mi...

ATENCION!!!

Kai:(pensando)mi novia,se lo dire total tengo coraje para decircelo

Ahora a lo de Mariah

Mariah:Y sabes...el me gusta

Mathilda:En cerio?

Mariah:Si...yo...quiero...pedirle...si...quiere...ser...mi...novio '

Mathilda:Bravo!asi se habla ;)Si...yo te apoyo

Mariah:Gracias Mathilda,se lo pedire

BEYBLADE Grevolution,continuara

Sigamos...vamos a la festichola,veamos a Enrrique,el experto en mujeriego en los Majestics

Hora...7:30,pasa rapido la hora

Emyli:Jajaja!!!eres muy gracioso!;)

Enrrique:je,si vithe,es que tambien me podrian llamar el campeon mundial del chiste

Emyli:Jeje...

Enrrique:(pensando)Anda Enrrique,ya tienes a Emyli en la mira(volviendo)oye Emyli

Emyli:Si?

Enrrique:Me preguntaba si tu quieres ser...

Hillary:Oye ven Emyli con las chicas!!Hay un borracho en la pista del baile!

Emyli:Ohhh alli voy!

Enrrique:NO!espera Emyli TT,uyyyy $h!t

Ahora a lo de Romero

Romero:Bueno...ya sabes,asi era Raul

Mathilda:Jejeje,no sabia que Raul en una beybatalla se mojo

Romero:Se vithe(pensando)Ya tienes a Mathilda en la mira(volviendo)Oye Mathilda

Mathilda:Si?

Romero:Me preguntaba si tu quieres ser...

Julia:VEEEEEEEEEEEEEN MATIIIIIIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!

Mathilda:Eh?

Julia:Ven a bailar con megggoooooo!!!

Mathilda:Que te pasa?estas borracha?

Julia:Jaja...yo borracia?Tas lokitaaaaaaaaa

Mathilda: OO

Hillary:VEN MATHILDA AYUDAME A SACARLA DE AQUI!!!!

Mathilda:Si!

Romero:Matuuuuuuuuu nooo!!!Volve TT

Ahora a lo de Tala,que estaba ayudando a Hillary

Tala:BASTA LOCA!!!!!!

Julia:TALA?Que te metes con KAI!!!!!!!!

Tala:Que?

Hillary:No le hagas caso...sacala!Ah

Y los 2 le dan un empujoncito lindo y la llevan al "Centro medico de Kenny"

Julia:NOOOOOOOOO!!!Por que!!!!!Mi publicoooo ahhhhh!!!!

Raul:NOOOOOOOO!!!Snif,snif...grrrrrrr,estoy avergonzado de ser el hermano de Julia!ÒÓ

Rick:Que le paso?

Lee:Se ecxedio,se la paso chupando a la botellita de sidra

Rick:Bueno que loca püt,bueno...sigamos bailando!!

Todos:SIIIIII!!!!!

Hillary:Jeje,menos mal que estabas aqui Tala,jeje,gracias

Tala:De nada ;)

Y se va Hillary,conclusion...Tala actuo de una manera media de chupa-media :P

Hora...11:30,pasa rapido la hora

Romero:Como te fue Enrrique?

Enrrique:Se me fue TT,y a ti?

Romero:lo mismo u.u y a ti Tala?

Tala:eh?

Romero:Como te fue en busca de una mina¬w¬

Tala:Miren chicos...tengo que confesarles algo...

Romero:Te gusta Kai!?

Enrrique:Valla OO

Tala:Por eso tengo una calibre 22

Romero y Enrrique:Una calibre 22?

Tala:Si,no tiene balas es solo para torturar a Julia

Romero:Ok U...como?

Tala:Digo para mostrarle a Julia

Romero:Wehh UU

Vamos al centro del jefe

Tyson:Bien que presa conseguiste?Digo,pasiente U

Hillary:Julia

Tyson:Julia?Loca?

Kenny:Dejenmelo a mi señor y señorita

Tyson:Ok que l haras?estraccion de cerebro?de sangre?q?

Kenny:JAJAJA...muy gracioso Tyson,solo tiene que tomar este jugo,el de mi mama,que como su sabor es tan delicioso,vuelve a la persona a la normalidad

Hillary:Que loco ''

Tyson:

Kenny:Toma Julita

Julia:gracias,y lo toma

Julia:MMMMMMMMm...delicioso!,eh?,que paso?

Kenny:No ven

Julia:Creo que mejor ire a la pista

Hillary:SI!!

Tyson: .

Hillary:Y todo gracias a super Kenny!

Kenny:Jeje...gracias amigos

Julia regresa

Rick:Miren quien regreso

Lee: OO

Michael: OO

Emyli:regreso Julia,gran cosa!

Rick:¬w¬

Mariah:Yeah!!...I just wanna live!!y bailaba como loca

Kai:(pensando)ahi esta Mariah... Oo

Kai se acerca a Mariah

Kai:Mariah...

Mariah:Just wanna live,just wanna live,just wanna...Kai?Ah!hola Kai,jeje

Kai:Bueno Mariah yo me preguntaba si...,y se lo decia medio sonrrojando

Mariah:ohhh...,y tambien sonrrojaba

Tala:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Spencer:Basta Tala!y lo agarra,luego Brian lo ayuda

Julia:AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!,gritaba

Raul:Hermanaaaaaaaaaa!!y la agarra

Kai:Yo me preguntaba si tu quieres ser mi...

Tala:GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KAIIIIIIII ÒÓ

Julia:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KAIIIIIIII ÒÓ

Kai:Si tu quieres ser mi novia

Lee:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...MARIAH!!!!!(pensando)Kai...sera mi suegro xx

Rick:PSSSSHHHHHHHH...MARIAH!!??

Michael:OAAAA...MARIAH!!!!!!??????? S

Brian: OO Mariah...tu?

Spencer: ouchhhhhhh

Tala:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KAI HIWATARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Julia:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU ARE...A FUÇK NUMBER 1 IN THIS WORLDD!!!!!!!!!GRRRRRRRRR I HATE YOU:(

Max:AHHHHH...Kai...tu...Mariah?!

Daichi: O::O(sin palabras)

Ray:Mariah...KAi...(pensando)OHYYYYYYY NOOO!!!Kai sera mi suegro!!! OO

Tyson sale de la cocina.

Tyson:que pasa Enrrique?

Enrrique:Kai...Kai...

Tyson:Si,que pasa con el

Enrrique:Kai...Kai...grr...le pidio que el sea novio de Mariah!

Tyson:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OO(pensando)Kai...nunca pense que se lo ibas a declarar a una,me sorprendes viejo OO

Hillary:AHHH OO

Mathilda:(pensando)Mariah...lo hiciste amiga,sabia que lo harias...

Emyli:Mariah...nunca pense u-u

Mariah:Bueno Kai...yo...yo...

¿Quieren saber como termina?No se lo pierdan!!!

...BEYBLADE GREVOLUTION-CONTINUARA...

Mariah:Bueno Kai...yo..yo...

Todos: O.O OO OoO OwO

Julia:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :S

Tala:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ÒÓ

Mariah:Yo...acepto

Todos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OO

Julia:MARIAH...YOU ARE A NEW FÜÇK IN THIS WORLD ,TOO!.

Tala:Kai...grrrrrrrrrrrrrr,ohhhhhh $h!t,bueno sera para la proxima u.u

Que lindo!Tala es un chico muy inteligente!Y Julia es una estupida!

Ray:AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!MI SUEGROO!!!!!!

Lee:AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!MI SUEGROO!!!!!!

Mathilda:AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!MI SUEÑO SE CUMPLIO!!!!!

Kai:Bien...ya que aceptaste,que tal si...

Mariah:claro,y le da un beso pero en la boca,y justo era año nuevo...

Tala:Es año nuevo!!!Voy a abrir la botella de changpangne

Tala,apesar de que Mariah ya es novia de Kai,el no se dara x vencido para buscar a otro/a chico/a y Julia esta en la misma,no se quiere despegar de Kai.

Julia:AHHHHHHH!!!!!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...,lloraba

Raul:Snif,snif,waaa,nunca pense,que linda pareja que forman!

Tyson:(pensando)deberian de ser la dinastia-L,por lagrimas

Enrrique:Bien...ya que Tala va a traer el changpangne,vamos a brindar por esta nueva pareja,que no fue armada por Aoki Takao!!

Todos:SIIIII!!!!!!!

Raul:snif,si!!

Julia:waaaa,nooooooo!!!

Tala:SIIIII!!!Aqui esta la botellita!!!dispercensen,ya voy a descorcharlo!!En 3

Todos:2,1...LET IT REEP!!!!!

Todos:feliz año nuevo!!!feliz 2006!!!felicidades!!!congratulation!!!

Rick:Bien...ahora pongamos nueva musica,esta vez vamos a poner...Los sultanes!!!!

Todos:SIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Va a llover,se pusieron de acuerdo a lo q van a poner O.O

Kai,termina de besar a Mariah

Kai:Y...que te parecio Mariah?

Mariah:Si...,muy buena la actucion!!!

Todos:EHHHHHH?????Que actuacion?

Mariah:JJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...veran,es mentira,no somos novios,esto era una broma de año nuevo!!!JAJAJA

Kai:Aja,si,era para medir los celos de 2 personitas,y para ver cuanto se han vendido ¬w¬

Julia:QUE???SIIIIIIIIIII!!!KAI!!!!!

Tala:Buenoo...KAI!!!!!!

Kai:Pero ustedes 2 son unos PUTOS,yo vi que se han vendido mal,PENDEJOS DE MIERDA,vallan a lavarle las medias a sus viejas,BOLUDOS.

Tala y Julia:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ÒÓ

Kai:jaja...

Enrrique:Weeeeeeeeno...vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales chicos!!

Todos:SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Y asi estuvieron toda la noche bailando,comiendo,haciendo bromas ¬w¬,coqueteando,boludeando,y mas...

Y con esto,se termino y colorin colorado este cuento se fue al çrjö.

FIN!Que creian!?Que Mariah,iba ser la novia de Kai?Y que Kai iba a ser el novio de Mariah?Estan en otra boludos...P


End file.
